


Purring Comfort

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purring Comfort

Karra had not expected to see Ace's 'other cat', she had been a little surprised when the girl wasn't with her and yet... judging from how flinchingly shy the other girl was it was a good thing. She had moved to nuzzle the girl's hand gently, murring lightly. 

"Do not be afraid, little sister."  
Mags murred and nuzzled Karra's face.

"I'm not scared sister mine."  
Karra purred. 

"Good... you trust me, my sister?"  
"Yes."

Mags said though her body still quivered.   
"Then come, we must shelter."  
"I must tell you something though."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm in Heat."

Mags purred. For her, the Heat was a need to mate, the same primal call Karra felt. Karra purred softly. 

"Wonderful... that makes two of us."  
Mags purred and nuzzled into Karra. Karra murred softly, nuzzling the girl gently, her tongue flicking out to stroke over the girl's cheek softly. Mags purred and mimicked Karra's actions. Karra murred softly, her hands coming up to tease slightly at Mags' chest. Mags purred.   
"Precious kitten."  
Mags purred and licked at Karra's face and arms. Karra murred, returning the favour. Mags began peeling Karra's clothes off. Karra murred, letting her before returning the favour, quick to lick her way down the girl's body, laying full claim to her, at least for the night. Mags mewled.   
"Mine."

Karra's voice was a low rumble, her touch light but firm on the girl's thighs, nudging them open a little. Mags mewled and submitted to Karra letting her part her legs. Karra purred, dipping her head to lick gently at Mags' clit. Mags howled at the moon as Karra licked her. Karra murred and slowly pushed her tongue up and into Mags, licking softly but firmly. Mags bucked her hips up in time with Karra's licks. Karra slowly upped her pace. Mags howled and came apart.


End file.
